Over into Naruto
by superdupahrwriter101
Summary: Renika is transferred into the Naruto world and ends up being the last of her clan she grows up with Naruto and changes a bit of things what will happen when she goes too far this is my version of the story the" Last Of the great Daichi clan" I will like to give credit to Mentally eating pasta in Italy p
1. Into Naruto

I screamed as the bus headed my way. I tried to get out of the way but i was so petrified I could not move. Very soon it became white and i heard a voice say." It is not time yet for you to come in to my castle for you have another purpose to serve in the ninja world." As I heard this, I instantly had a flash back on my favorite anime Naruto and Naruto Shippuden . After I had the flash back I heard the voice say" You will be the last member of the Renshidiaonata clan." After the voice said that I started to see color but it was too blur to know what I was looking at . Afterwards it cleared up , I saw a man crying over me screaming why did she have to die . I assumed the man that was running with me in his arms was my father and the dead she could have been my mother. " Now I must let you fulfill your destiny as the last of our clan hew then placed me on to the floor and did a juts u with the correct hand signs, all of a sudden a seal marking surrounded me. After that it was all blur. When I finally awoken I saw the son of the one and only white fang, Hatake Kakashi


	2. Very Cool powers but a very sad death

As Kakashi picked me up he admired me for a while before handing me over to his master "master "he said "what is it Kakashi"

"Well I found this baby outside the gate. And she has these entire weird markings can you say what they mean"

"I am not sure Kakashi, but I will consult Master Jariya "the fourth hokage said. That being said Minato took me from Kakashi and started to walk down the road with me. Everyone was staring I totally wished I could talk I would've told them to mind their own business

Very soon we got to Jariya. Like always he was doing research (-.-'sweat drops) as we worked up to Jariya he turned and jumped and then he quarrelled "Minato what have I told you about disrupting my research"

"I am sorry master Jariya. We found this baby outside the gates I was wondering if you what these markings are and what they mean"

"Well, all I can tell you is that she has a Keke genkie like no other. Judging from the markings on her skin she is from the Renshidiao clan for short it is Renshi clan, this amazing Keke genkie allows her to turn herself or any other limb to water she can also freeze."

"Wow"

"Wow indeed. Now is there anything I could do to get the baby out of the way"

"No no, I will take her in as my own" what did he just say I know I did not just hear right. Did he just say that he was going to take me in, then that means I am Naruto's adopted big sister awesome I thought? "Minato before you go is it true Kushina is going to conceive tonight "

"Yes Naruto is ready" wait what Naruto is coming in tonight then that means? Oh Kuso I thought tonight's the night.

As the Hokage was walking home he was trying to come up with a good name to give me." I got it I shall name you Renika" It sounds nice; all of a sudden we heard a loud boom and the village shacked. Then he quickly dashed to an orphanage and told a very courteous lady to take care of me.

After a couple hours the rumbling stopped but of course I knew what happened


	3. what Flying Water HAIR

Eight years had passed, and I have to say I look hot. I have long hair which is aqua marine blue. I had of course eyes same colour as my hair. Well my life to begin with was a living hell, I had grown up in the orphanage and no one had even little looked at me much less adopt me, the owners of the orphanage was always out, and the worst of all the other kids were like little devils. Well today was my birth day and so was Naruto's so I was not about to let this hell of an orphanage ruin it .So after lunch I was going to bust us out of here. It was minutes to lunch time and I let out a small rope of my curtains and sheets. Very soon after the owner called "**LUNCH TIME YA LITTLE BRATS" **and with that everyone came running except for me and Naruto we came walking slowly before we got there I whispered happy birthday Uzimaki kun he only looked up at me with no reply. After lunch a boy with a green coat and red hat called out to Naruto and said "Hey ya little freak I feel like practising on my training dummy" Naruto slowly walked over, but I held his arm signalling him not go. But the boy then said "Hey freak number two let him go!" as he charged towards me with his fists forward, all of a sudden my hair busted out water out of my head and stopped him. He slowly let down his hand and started to back off. After that I grabbed Naruto's hand and quickly ran through the window

It was an hour after we made our escape and Naruto began questioning me which I did not like "But Renika cha-"

"You can call me Nika because you are my friend, ok?"

"o-o-ok" he muttered

"What's the matter" I questioned

"It's just that nobody has ever called me friend"

"Well count your blessings Naruto"

Author:** hey every one time for a mini show **

**Oc: nobody wants to hear it continue writin slave **

**Author: YA MEAN LIKE THIS **

**THANKS FOR WATCHING PLEASE REVIEW AND FOLLOW IF YOU DON'T I SWARE I WILL COME OVER TO YOUR HOUSE WITH A MALLET TO SMASH YOUR HEAD (NOT REALLY) TT_TT**


End file.
